rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 17
The 17th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features the Irate Gamer against his inspiration, The Angry Video Game Nerd. The Nostalgia Critic comes in as 3rd Party. It was uploaded June 7th, 2013. Cast Garrett Toler as Irate Gamer Justin Buckner as The Angry Video Game Nerd Froggy as The Nostalgia Critic Zander Kanack as AVGN Fan Lyrics 'The Irate Gamer:' Cowabunga! Time to beat this ugly dork from the past, The Ultimate Duel of Angry Gamers has finally come at last! You say I'm a copy of your show? Well that's just damn absurd! You're just an Angry Retard, you're not even REALLY a Nerd! Your show is as lame as it gets, at least MINE has special effects, I'll take down this geek like G.I Joe took down the Jets! I review the worst games dude! Your videos are simply a bore, You've entered the Game Lab, now let me give you a tour! AVGN doesn't even compare to the IG, 'Cause this OG's going to make this has been R.I.P! ET was something I reviewed before it was even known, I'll show you my robot R.O.B, he's as cool as a drone! You want to duel with me? I'll make you my bitch in defeat! Since all you seem to talk about is the importance of skeet! I'll Super Smash your hot wife, 'cause you have all my hate! In other words, you little shit, you make me IRATE! 'Angry Video Game Nerd:' You Know What's BULLSHIT?! Copy fuck farts like you! Who think they can recreate my show, and claim it's something new! Forget you man, looking at your face makes me want to hurl! Just like Nintendo Power, you have the rap level of a girl! Screw you! You're an anal bean covered in spit! To make reviews of games, you need to have some wit! You need way more emotion to actually gain fans! I've been making movies, before you even had hands! Bitch, i'm a legend! I'll Cinemassacre your family! You're just a troll magnet while I get all the flattery! Quit sitting around jerking your Q-Bert on your NES, What kind of 25 year old fatass has not touched a girl's breasts? I'mma finish your ass like Legend of Zelda 2! You're a solo douchebag trying to mess with my crew! Angry Video Game Nerd, don't forget it, you'll lose! Because you love kissing my ass for a couple thousand views! 'The Irate Gamer:' Again, I DON'T copy you, how many times do I have to say it?! I'll beat your ass and upload it, i'll even create a playlist! I'll kill you front of my wits, I don't need my fists, Whenever your name is said, it just gets me pissed, You wanna battle with this? Just try and mess, I'll show this Nerd some serious shit! I spit an aurora of hate bitch, i'll verbally rip off your balls! Fuck your show man, once i'm famous i'll never give you any calls! Shut the fuck up you twit! You will never beat me! And your shitty rhymes were more repetitive than Ninja Turtles Three! 'Angry Video Game Nerd:' Here we go, time to take you back to the past! To play shitty games like you, they probably suck ass! Your whole series should have ended before it was even thought of! Shove my fist down your throat with my Nintendo Power Glove! Rolling Rock your pet's brains out, make you regret and pout, Hell, if you even HAD a girlfriend, I would give her a shout! How can anyone give credit to a dude who steals origanal ideas? I would rather get shit on by a buffalo trenched in diarreia! 'The Nostalgia Critic:' NEEEEERDS! Prepare to get crushed by Channel Awesome! You're nothing but a Demo Reel, so proceed with caution! That Guy With The Glasses here to kick both of your asses, Shoot you piss-holes with my pistol, Abomination of Assness! Here's a Top 11 List of why you suck with Aplomb, Number One: You two seriosly over drop the F-Bomb! You've Doug your own graves, and now I Walker all over you, I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to! Trivia * This is the second battle of Youtubers, the first being the previous battle, Nathan vs Justin. * This is the second battle to star ChaoticRapBattles. * This is the second battle of Season 2 to have more than 2 rappers. * This is the first battle Froggy raps in. Who Won? The Irate Gamer Angry Video Game Nerd The Nostalgia Critic Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Irate Gamer Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Justin Buckner Category:Garrett Toler Category:Froggy